kitchen_nightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Ramsay
Gordon James Ramsay Jr., OBE (born 8 November 1966) is a British chef, restaurateur, and television personality. Born in Scotland, Ramsay grew up in Stratford-upon-Avon. His restaurants have been awarded 16 Michelin stars in total.Vines, Richard (16 March 2009)"Ramsay Wins 13th Michelin Star as Chef Counts Cost of Expansion". Bloomberg. Archived from the original on 7 September 2013. Retrieved 25 October 2011.Tony, Bonnici (2 October 2013)."Ramsay's latest nightmare as New York restaurant loses star appeal" The Times. London. Retrieved 2 October 2013. His signature restaurant, Restaurant Gordon Ramsay in Chelsea, London, has held three Michelin stars since 2001. First appearing on television in the UK in the late 1990s, by 2004 Ramsay had become one of the best known chefs in British popular culture, and, along with other chefs such as Jamie Oliver, Nigella Lawson, and Delia Smith, he has influenced viewers to become more culinarily adventurous.Christopher, David P. (2015). British Culture: An Introduction. Routledge. p. 187."Television chefs stir appetite for culinary change". The Guardian. 10 November 2016. Retrieved 10 November 2016. As a reality television personality, Ramsay is known for his fiery temper, strict demeanor, and use of expletives. He often makes blunt and controversial comments, including insults and wisecracks about contestants and their cooking abilities. He combines activities in the television, film, hospitality, and food industries and has promoted and hired various chefs who have apprenticed under his wing. Ramsay is known for presenting TV programmes about competitive cookery and food, such as the British series Hell's Kitchen, The F Word, and Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, along with the American versions of Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares, MasterChef, MasterChef Junior, and Hotel Hell. In 2015, Forbes ''listed his earnings at $60 million for the previous 12 months, and ranked him the 21st highest earning celebrity in the world."The World's Highest-Paid Celebrities" 15 November 2015. "Gordon Ramsay". TVGuide.com. Retrieved 23 June 2014. History Early life Ramsay was born on 8 November 1966Gordon Ramsay. TVGuide.com. Retrieved 23 June 2014. in Johnstone, Renfrewshire.ABOUT GORDON. Retrieved 12 June 2016. From the age of five, he was raised in Stratford-upon-Avon. Ramsay is the second of four children. He has an older sister, Diane; a younger brother, Ronnie, who Ramsay revealed had been imprisoned for heroin possession as a juvenile;[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Behind_Bars ''Gordon Behind Bars], Channel 4, 26 June 2012 and a younger sister, Yvonne. Ramsay's father, Gordon James Senior (died 1997),Pierce, Andrew (5 October 2008). "The F Factor" The Daily Telegraph. UK. Retrieved 16 May 2011. have been nurses. was—at various times—a swimming pool manager, a welder, and a shopkeeper; his sister Yvonne and their mother, Helen (née Cosgrove), have been nurses.Ramsay, Gordon (2006). Humble Pie. UK: HarperCollins: ISBN 0-00-722967-4 Ramsay has described his early life as "hopelessly itinerant", and his family moved constantly due to the aspirations and failures of his father, who was an at-times-violent alcoholic. In 1976, they finally settled in Stratford-upon-Avon, where he grew up in the Bishopton area of the town. In his autobiography, Humble Pie, he describes his early life as being marked by abuse and neglect from this "hard-drinking womaniser".Barber, Lynn (13 May 2001). "Mad for it". The Guardian. UK. Retrieved 1 August 2006. At the age of 16, Ramsay moved out of the family home and into a flat in Banbury."Chef from a humble background". The Oxford Times. 9 November 2006. Retrieved 5 March 2011. References Category:Cast & crew Category:Hosts Category:Chefs Category:Real-world articles Category:A to Z